


Wolves In Heat

by aryasgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (Author kinda is anti but characters definitely are lol), (not explicitly but just in case), Anti Catelyn, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasgf/pseuds/aryasgf
Summary: Ashara Dayne Stark is the most beloved of all - including her husband, Eddard, and her goodbrother, Brandon.





	Wolves In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don’t know.
> 
> There’s not any explicit sex between Ned and Brandon but I added the incest tag anyway. 
> 
> Don’t ask why this happened, I’m not sure either.

Ashara watched happily from her seat at the high table as the lords and ladies danced and laughing and generally enjoyed themselves at the celebration of the first child born to Brandon, Lord of Winterfell - a sweet thing named Sansa. And Brandon has truly outdone himself, inviting seemingly half the North - even some from the mountain clans - to welcome his first heir into the world. The food was wonderful, even Ashara with her more flavoursome Dornish tastes thought so, and the decorations of hundreds of candles and freshly made Stark banners and tapestries displaying legenerady moments in the North’s history lined the walls. With a glance she saw that Brandon was dancing with Dacey - recently married to Benjen - and they were laughing together, although Brandon managed to speak with anyone passing them.

In comparison his wife seemed to be avoiding talking with any bannermen. Lady Catelyn had never even  _ tried _ to embrace Northern culture and the lords cared little - until Ashara, from the other side of the country, arrived and happily took on Northern traditions, which only made Catelyn look worse. Since then she had been terribly jealous of Ashara which turned her even more bitter and resentful, even at the party celebrating her daughter’s birth.

Of course, little Sansa wasn’t here but instead in her crib which was placed beside Ashara’s own son, though he was growing enough that soon enough he’d need his own nursery, but Robb was a good child still.

Thinking of her kind son reminded Ashara of her own husband. Ned was currently talking to an Umber - at least going by the man’s large stature. He looked vaguely threatened by the Umber’s booming laugh but Ashara thought the smile on his usually solemn face was genuine. If a little nervous.

They met eyes and Ashara grinned at him.

She noticed other men had their eyes on her but knew that Ned, although likely annoyed at these men, trusted her enough that she wouldn’t look at them twice when she had him. She often wondered how every other woman coped with another man - but then, she wasn’t letting them find out what her husband was like, was she?

Ashara knew she  _ was _ beautiful though and quite liked it. Some men thought that a woman’s power came from her breasts and not her brain and although Ashara considered herself above average in  _ both _ regards she enjoyed highlighting her beauty. Why shouldn’t she? 

Tonight her dark, dark hair was loose and tumbling around her shoulders. The colour contrasted her warm grey dress with its hints and embroidering of lilac - the colour bringing out her eyes nicely. The dress too hinted at the fullness of her breasts but they were only barely shown (she wasn’t a whore after all).

She had just finished dancing with dozens of lords and guards before taking some time to rest - and to get away from certain men that seemed to like groping at her arse. It was getting late too, although she knew Northern (who loved any excuse for free ale) could continue this celebration later still.

As though summoned by her thoughts Ned appeared, brow sweating slightly from the dancing and heat of the room.

“I believe I am ready to retire, Ned, if you are,” Ashara said, fluttering her eyelashes in the way that  _ always _ got her what she wanted. Her husband only rolled his eyes at her playfulness and took her hand.

* * *

Ashara pushed Ned back against the headboard and spat into her hand before beginning to stroke his cock. Up and down, up and down, until he was hard again. 

Then, throwing curling hair over her shoulder, Ashara placed her palms against his chest, and brought Ned’s hand between her legs. Her husband rubbed at her nub with his thumb and used two fingers to push into her cunt, making her moan like some tavern slut. She removed his hand - stopping to suck her wetness from his fingers - before moving to hover above his thick, hard cock.

She slowly lowered herself down his length, sighing happily when he was entirely inside her. Ned sat straighter and began palming her breasts. Ashara wrapped her arms around his neck, utterly content now. Then Ned pressed his lips against her right nipple before flicking his tongue against it - then he sucked on her like their child would - and Ashara found herself growing wetter still. 

He moved back and forth between her tits and she placed hands on his shoulders to keep herself from falling back in pleasure. It felt simply brilliant to be treated so lovingly.

Finally he stopped and she was allowed to catch her breath before bringing their mouths together, and, a trick taught from Queen Elia, she began sucking on his tongue - but only for a moment. Then Ned placed rough hands on her soft hips, stretch marks abound, and Ashara slowly began moving up and down on his length.

His face was soon at her breasts, mouth moving between her nipples, absolutely ravishing them. Ashara ran fingers through his hair (it was combed so nicely before!) as she started moving faster still.

Suddenly she wanted it  _ rougher. _

Ashara again pushed Ned against the bed, hands firm on his scarred chest, and his hands went tightly on her hips, as she bounced up and down on him, hair moving and half covering her breasts.

Ned was coming soon enough, shooting his white seed into her cunt as she moaned in pleasure. Ashara stayed atop him for a few moments until he was soft again.

“And now for your pleasure,” Ned said with a smirk. He turned her around and moved his face to between her legs before reaching his tongue out and -  _ gods _ .

Ashara has to grip onto his hair to keep herself upright, legs shaking slightly. Her husband's tongue was deep inside her when she came, loud enough that half the North must know.

Afterwards they were wrapped around one each other under their fur covers and Ashara felt more content than perhaps she had ever before.

X

Ashara woke early the next morning but Ned, ever the earliest of risers, was already gone.

She dressed herself, opting for warmer fabrics as the day looked dreary. She fashioned her hair in an easy braid, too, before leaving the warmth of her room to visit her son in the nursery. Robb was sitting up, playing with some beautifully carved wooden animals (from Prince Doran, an old friend), but he dropped them to accept her embrace.

“You’re getting so big, my son,” Ashara mused, brushing a hand through his dark curls. She leaned over to look at Sansa, sleeping peacefully. She hoped the two children would become good friends one day. She stayed with her son for a while yet, speaking with Old Nan there, before remembering she had to meet Brandon soon. “I’ll be back later, Robb.”

The door had barely closed in Brandon’s solar when she was half-thrown against the wall, his mouth hot on her neck.

“ _ Brandon _ -”

“Gods, you were loud last night, Ashara. What was my little brother doing to you?” Brandon asked with a wild grin. The wolf’s blood, there. Before she could answer he was lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her to sit atop his desk, shoving probably important papers out the way. 

His mouth was back against her neck - leaving marks, likely. “Brandon, you’re so reckless! But - oh -” he was pushing her skirts up now, hands roaming her thighs.

Deciding they had time before breaking their fast, Ashara began untying his breeches. He was already half-hard and she started pumping his cock hard and fast as Brandon shoved some fingers into her. Their sex was always passionate, hard, fast. 

Once hard Brandon lined his length against her cunt, teasing her, before forcing himself in deep. Ashara brought their lips together to quiet herself while Brandon stroked her nub furiously. They found a rhythm and were pushing against each other, desk squeaking, and before long Ashara peaked. Brandon pulled out of her, and Ashara quickly went to her knees, finishing him off with her mouth.

Some minutes later they were eating with their family.  _ Gods _ .

***

It was strange sitting beside Catelyn while they sewed knowing that that morning she fucked her husband. Well, perhaps if Catelyn was a more dutiful wife it wouldn’t have happened…

The sewing circle was interrupted by a letter Ashara received from Oberyn, an old friend of hers dearly missed, stating his intentions to visit.

“You must excuse me, my lady,” Ashara told Catelyn and the others, already standing, “I must see my husband.”

Ned wasn’t alone but with Brandon when she arrived at his solar. They seemed to be discussing taxes or the like but both stopped abruptly when seeing her.

“Are you well?” Ned asked, coming to stand beside her. 

“Certainly,” Ashara replied, smiling. She handed him the letter. “Oberyn is coming to visit soon - he’ll likely bring his daughters, too, and perhaps Allyria… I’ve missed them greatly.”

Brandon grinned. “Now, Ashara, you’ll be making my brother guilty talking so about another man.”

Ned only rolled his eyes, sitting back down in his chair. With an easy smile Ashara sat on his lap, laughing at his expression. “Oberyn is like a brother to me.” Although he was the first man she ever slept with… still, they were more like siblings than lovers.

“In that case, I needn’t have to worry about challenge the prince to a duel,” Brandon jested, sitting in the chair opposite them. 

“Jealousy is a sin,” she told him, remembering her Septa’s words. 

Brandon raised an eyebrow. “As is sleeping with your husband’s brother…”

Ashara laughed, hand slowly moving to Ned’s lap. “Only if said husband doesn’t agree - and Ned does. Don’t you, my love?” He moaned into her hand when she untied his breeches and began stroking him.  _ She took that as a yes. _

Soon enough Ashara was standing naked as her nameday in the middle of the room, her clothes piled on the floor. Ned stood behind her, wearing just his shirt, hands wandering her aimlessly.

Brandon was sitting still, wearing his breeches still but they were untied and he was idly stroking himself to hardness watching them.

Then Ned’s hand reached her tightest hole and - oh. She remembered they day they realised how much she liked it in that particular hole. Ned sat back down in his chair and Ashara went on her knees before him, sucking his length - it was better when not dry, they’d found.

It was only when Ned’s cock was deep inside her arse, rough hands squeezing her breasts and stroking her nub, that Brandon finally moved. 

His cock was presented in front of her face and Ashara nodded, knowing how he enjoyed being pleasured this way. 

They eventually found a rhythm. Ned pushed into her as she sucked on Brandon and gods it felt good to have both men inside her, fucking her. Using her. Oddly they both came at the same time, Ned and Brandon.

Brandon fell back against his chair, cock softening, though Ned stayed inside her while she rubbed at her most sensitive spot - he always cared about her pleasure, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (There’s probably gonna be some foursome or something next time lolol)


End file.
